


My Happy Ending

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Anton admits his feelings. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happy Ending

"I just... I want someone to look at me and think "She's my happy ending"..."

Darcey's voice shakes and Anton moves instantly to gather her closer, kissing her softly, his voice rough with emotion when he finally speaks. 

"I do. I always have. You are my happy ending Darcey..."

"You..."

"I mean it."

His voice softens slightly, still rough with emotion. 

"I love you, Darcey Andrea Bussell... and I always will."

Darcey smiles slightly, finally believing him. 

"You are... the kindest, most wonderful man..."

"I'm yours."

Anton murmurs, kissing her again. 

"For life."


End file.
